I'll keep fighting!
by Falsebound Wings
Summary: The German soldiers shoved a straggler in the group with the butt of his riffle and I swear I heard a rib crack. Yet again the German orders barked out were too fast for even the translator in the group to understand. Rated M for violence and later smut.
1. Capture

_A.N/ I was watching a history special for my class the other day and saw something that just gave me an Idea. In world war 2 during the invasion of Normandy 20 Canadian soldiers were captured and brought to a barn on the inland of France. Each were lead out and around the back garden by a German soldier and as they rounded the last corner they were shot in the head. This was horrible but it gave me an Idea so we'll see how this goes. _

_I want to make this a multi chapter story so I'm gonna just roll with it._

**What day was it? How long had we been walking? I really didn't know. Between the German commands being barked at the 20 of us and the gun fire and bombs going off in the distance I believed I was going to go insane. I had left home almost a year ago to fight in this war. But when D-day came I don't think any of us were ready. My brother who had moved to America when he was 19 was in another company in the U.S Army but I had instead of moving to America, Moved to Canada. **

**I had hidden my sexuality when joining the Army and it had stayed hidden. I had a boyfriend back home waiting for me. And I was going to do all I could to stay alive. But at the moment things were looking bleak. **

**The German soldiers shoved a straggler in the group with the butt of his riffle and I swear I heard a rib crack. Yet again the German orders barked out were too fast for even the translator in the group to understand and the medics in the group closed their eyes and curled they're hands restraining themselves from running back to their comrades and trying to fix them.**

**I kept my indigo eyes forward hearing John to my right letting out frantic prayers in French and the. I was trying to panic, thinking of home always made me calm down. My dog a white fluffy dog who resembled a bear if you thought about it. The small house with a few rooms and Gilbert sitting on the couch his feet on the coffee table. **

**My boyfriend was a German immigrant. He and his younger brother Ludwig had escaped the war but were not allowed into the army because of fear that they were German spies. **

**The day I left Gilbert had grabbed my shoulders. His usual smirk gone and his face buried in my long blonde hair. He was whispering in German and I could have sworn he was crying. He grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss, passionate and sad, as if he'd never see me again.**

"**Matthew, Please come home! My Matthew." **

**I really wish I could say I was going to go back home but I really can't say much being in the situation I was.**

**My thoughts went over to my fathers. I had two they were gay as well. But they had 'Divorced' you could say. One was a British man who in his anger in my younger years had taken me away from my papa. After a while he had forgotten I was alive and gave Alfred, My older brother, most if not all of his attention. Arthur Kirkland was the name of my dad. **

**My papa lived in now German occupied France and well I wasn't sure he was even still alive. Before dad took me away papa used to put me to sleep murmuring French lullabies in the silence. **

"**Oh Mathieu dormez bien et ne pleure pas papa est là." He would whisper before I fell asleep even now before I fall asleep I whisper the words to myself. I missed my papa dearly.**

**Another straggler and another yell, we were almost there now and we all knew it. German soldiers held their guns at a ready position and yelled out "****Anschlag!"**

**The translator yelled out what they meant and no-one moved another inch. Before us was a barn and some of the soldiers started to cry. They knew they didn't have much longer to live.**

**But I wasn't giving up for once I wasn't going to be a shy boy I was going to fight I was going to get home no matter what!**

**TBC…**

_**So tell me what you thought I know I changed Mattie's personality a bit but don't worry its just because he's in war it'll come back.**_

**Translations.**

'**dormez bien et ne pleure pas papa est là.' (French) Sleep well, Don't Cry papa is here.**

**Anschlag (German) Stop! Halt! Enough!**


	2. Escape or not

_A.N/ Wow 2 chapters in one day I'm on a roll. So this one is in partial Matti POV and then it switches to Alfred. _

_Italics = flash backs. letters_

**Bold underline = Alfred.**

**Bold= Matthew.**

**00:32am Germany, France border.**

**Sleep to us is just a distant memory. The soldiers in my platoon are all wide awake. The captains are handing out rations and trying to keep the other men calm. To tell you the truth it's not working. A small group of the younger men, probably 17-19, are in the corner of the barn crying. They've given up they've done the one thing I refuse to do. I won't die until I'm home with Gilbert at my side!**

**In my pocket there is one thing I hold onto dearly, a letter from Gil. The paper is worn and yellowing but it means no less to me than the day I got it, When I'm in a pinch I take it out an read it.**

_Matthew,_

_I know this war and me being here is what is tearing you and your brother apart. I know he doesn't approve of me, but just know that nothing and I mean NOTHING will make me give you up! I told you a thousand times I love you, more than anything in this world. If I could I would have taken your place in this damned war but your government refused me and west so it's you my dear Matthew that has to go in and fight the people of Germany. _

_ Please return safely my love_

_ Gilbert._

**I smile at the note and place it back into my pocket and grab the canteen of water the captain gives me. Even he has given up his face is drawn into a sorrowful look and he looks ready to kill himself before the Germans have the chance to. **

**One of our men has already killed himself yelling in French that if he was going to die it would be by his own hand. No-one had screamed or tried to stop him that's how we knew that most of us would have done the same. I scowled at the thought and the act didn't look right on my normally calm face. 'Gil I'm coming home no matter what.' And I meant it if I had to lose a limb to get back to him believe me I would.**

"**Matthew, what do you think is gonna happen to us?" a fellow soldier named Luis had asked and I turned to him with a grim look on my face. **

"**I would rather not answer that question." I said my voice hard for even me to hear over the others. I didn't speak anymore that evening. I just waited and hoped my brother was alright.**

**2:28am Normandy, France**

**The slaughter has yet to end; The Ocean is a mass of red. Human bodies mingling with those of dead fish. Most of my men have run out of ammo being they really had no idea what to do with a gun. **

**The Germans have stopped shooting and some of the braver men wander out onto the beach to gather up guns and the dog tags of the dead soldiers. I close my eyes and try to hold back a sob. We had yet to hear from the company my brother was in and it was unnerving. Before we left for this Mission I had yelled at him, calling him a traitor and a bastard because of that boyfriend of his. I wanted to apologize to him so bad right now, Just hug him and cry, I wanted my baby brother to be alive I wanted to go home and say I was sorry to Gilbert and Ludwig for what I had said about them. **

**When the sun had set hours ago my company, or what was left of it, had found a relatively safe area to set up camp. One or two men were drinking or smoking another was polishing off his pistol. I pulled my glasses off my face and tried to clean them but all I did was smudge them with more blood.**

"**Hey Alfred why are you all quiet tonight Hero?" Thomas asked slapping me in the back to get my attention. I looked up at him and shrugged.**

"**There's been no word from my brother's company since yesterday guess I'm regretting what I said to him before we left." I said and Thomas sighed.**

"**Don't be getting soft on me Hero" he said and walked off.**

**6:00am Germany France border.**

**The Germans have started their slaughter. John was taken out first. Pushed out the door by one German and into another only to walk and die. Everyone could hear his final scream. I held my head low for a moment long enough to see a hole in the side of the barn. That was it I could escape through there!**

**I scrambled towards it and heard a shout from one of the German soldiers. A shot was fired and missed me as I wiggled through the hole just big enough for me to ge out of. **

**I ran! Faster than I had ever run before. Now all I needed to do was find another group. My company was doomed but maybe I could get back in time so save a few.**

**But my trouble wasn't over some of the Germans had decided to chase after me.**

**TBC!**


	3. Bombs Guns and Gilbert

Author's note: So I'm at my mom's house for the weekend and well I only have wordpad and it makes me sad. But this is my update for now and I've been thinking about it all day so I might as well make a poll about this! So go to my page and vote for weather I should make Matti Live or Die.

06:49am France, German border.

The Germans are persistant but they have one downfall. They're big and luggy. They may be good with a riffle but they can't catch (or hit) something faster than them. I can run! I know that for a fact and I ran faster than I think I've ever run before. Papa, Dad, Alfred and Gilbert on my mind. I was going to get home no matter what my Silver haired lover was waiting for me.

"Halt!" One of the German soldiers yelled out as I was nearing a large barbed whire fence. Bullets wizzed passed me and one clipped my shoulder I winced and held back a hiss as it started to bleed. but it just wasn't my lucky day there was no hole in this fence so I guess I had to hurry and climb over it. Jumping I clasped onto the fence forgetting about the blood pouring from my shoulder and I hoisted myself over the fence shreding my jacket on the sharp barbs.

"Stopp Komm hier her zur ck, oder ich schie e!" I had no idea what he was saying but I wasn't going to listen anyway! pulling a hidden granade from my front pocket I pressed my lips to it in luck pulled the pin and threw it over the fence and darted off hearing the oddly pleasing sound of the explosion mixed with the aggonised cries of soon to be dead Germans.

I sigh of relief escaped me but this was only the begining I still had a ways to go. But first things first I had to find somewhere safe for me to put up camp. A tear fell down my face I knew it was too late to save any of the men in my company by now they would all have been killed. I would make sure ther Germans suffered! Those Nazi bastards needed to be taugh a lesson and we were going to teach it to them.

09:26am Normandy, France.

"Hero pick up the pace or you'll get left behind!" Thomas' shouting broke me from my thoughts. I was worried what could I say My baby brother was out there somewhere and for all I knew he was dead! I looked at my wrist to the bracelet he had made me and clenched my fist. No Mattie couldn't be dead he was alive! He might have been a shy little boy but war hardens people makes them think faster makes them wish to be home and knowing Mattie he would do anything to go back home to Canada just to be with Gilbert. But I was also worrying about dad and 'Papa' as Mattie called him.

Dad was in the British Navy but he was invading the beach code named 'Sword' while we were on Omaha. But Dad was already a hardass so I knew he would be fine it was Papa I was worried about!

Papa was a Tailor in France and we hadn't heard anything from him since the Germans had taken over the country. Mattie was the most worried about Papa they were closer than any of us maybe it's because they both understood French.

"Privet Jones!" My captians voice screached and thats when I heard it, Gunfire and lots of it. I took cover and started shooting back immeditly. I hit one or two men and once a signifigant amount were down we charged them taking a few who were still alive and asking questions.

I grabbed one of the ones I had shot "Tell me if you know about company 5 from Canada" I said in English first but the man gave me a confused look. I scowled and switched over to German.

"Erz hl mir von Unternehmen 5 aus Kanada!" I yelled. He smirked that was never a good sign.

"Sie wurden auf dem sie jetzt wahrscheinlich schon get tet worden. Schade f r dich das alles f r nichts." He had a smug look on his face and I growled and bashed it in. Mattie wasn't dead I refused to believe it.

"Bastard!" I yelled and one of the other men in my company came and dragged me off of the dead body.

"Calm down Alfred" I growled but calmed myself. I was going to find Mattie dead or alive and I was going to bring him home.

17:47 British columba

I looked out the window. You would never have guess there was a war going on if You never heard about it on the radio. Ludwig had come over earlier. He was worried about me not having Matthew here and all. But I was staying strong for him, If I wasn't strong for Matthew who would he be strong for? I knew he was going to come home My Matthew would never leave me like that.

I looked at Matthew's dog kumajiro he had not left my side unless he needed food or he wanted to do other doggie things but I knew he too missed his master.

"Matthew come home soon" I whispered.

So there is what I could do on here I need to edit it when I get back to my dad's house so ignore the typos they will be changed but now you have some insite to what Gilbert is thinking and who knew Alfred could speak German. Thanks for reading and please comment. Loves ya all!  
-Wings

Translations

Stopp Komm hier her zur ck, oder ich schie e! (German) Stop Get back here or I will shoot!

Erz hl mir von Unternehmen 5 aus Kanada! (German) Tell me about company 5 from Canada!

Sie wurden auf dem sie jetzt wahrscheinlich schon get tet worden. Schade f r dich das alles f r nichts. (German) They were taken in. By now they've probably already been killed. Too bad for you all this for nothing. 


	4. Breaking

Author's note: Hey there everybody! I'm gonna go and try to write a battle scene today. So seeing as I made Gilbert Sooooooo OOC I'm gonna try and put him back in character. Mind you the poll is up so make sure you vote to see if Mattie will live or die.

13:25 pm Somewhere in France.

I got away from the Germans but I need to find some friendly troops. I've been walking for hours and well I'm not liking being alone. I have only a small amount of ammunition left and I have to use it sparingly.

I can still hear bombs going off somewhere and evertime I think its close I jump. I hate to think of what I look like right now. My hair normally in waves is matted with blood and dirt, My pale skin is coloured with grim and even more blood. My uniform is tattered and I swear if I saw myself I would have a heart attack.

I laugh thinking of what Gil would say if he saw me right now. He would say something like "The awesome me says to go and wash up or I'll set that bear of a dog at you!" and knowing me I would just blush and walk into the bathroom while he tapped his foot on the floor and Kumajiro sitting on the floor patiantly waiting to get food.

I missed home, I missed Gil and I missed Alfred.

My thoughts turned to my brother and how mad he had been when I started dating Gilbert. He'd yelled at me so much that Gilbert had to come pick me up and that only caused further problems between them. They haven't talked since then.

I walked a bit further and heard talking. I placed my back against a ruined brick building the red now black and chared from Fire and air raids. German soldiers were everywhere I slung my gun over my shoulder and pulled out my knife.

"Ich glaube, ich h rte, wie jemand da dr ben." One said and I let out a breath and readied myself as he rounded the corner to where I was. As soon as I saw him I lundged and felt my knife bite his flesh he didn't even have enough time to cry out as the blood flowed and all that was heard was the gush and gurgle of the red liquid.

I slunk away and waited for more I was thrilled this was my chance to show the Germans how strong I was and how weak they actuilly were.

"Wir haben Unternehmen!" a voice yelled and I knew I was found I put my knife back and smirked. Bring them on I would kill every last one of those bastards!

They came on fast and I tried to use my Ammo sparingly but it was running out fast and I knew I was in danger now once I ran out I was finished. I pulled out my knife again and ran at one of the soldiers getting shot once before I stabbed and killed him taking his gun and extra ammunition and hightaling it back behind the building I hissed and covered the bullet shot with my hand trying to stop the bleeding I looked up as a Shot rang out and wized past my head.

"Well that was lucky" I said and shot at the man he went down instantly and I smirked.

My smirk dropped when I heard marching getting closer. Either they were friendly or I was screwed. I hopped they were friendly.

I kept firing and when I ran low I attacked with my knife but I was slower after being shot. Thats when they came a sect from the U.S but not the one that Alfred was in. The Captian looked at me and grinned.

"Take them out men" he said and I fell back having a medic tend to my wounds.

The battle was over and I sat there watching the Americans celibrate but then I relized there was nothing for me to celibrate about. My eniter company was gone I was the only one that had escaped. I broke down wraping my arms around my Legs and cried. My papa was probably dead and my brother hated me. I might never get home to Gilbert and Kumajiro and even if i did I would never be the same. I felt sick and I turned to the side dry heaving I wanted to puke so bad. How many people had to die?

"Calm down son Calm down its alright now" One of the senior officers was at my side holding my matted hair back and it reminded me of when I was younger and I was sick Al would always hold my hair back, That thought just made my cry harder and I swore that I was going to die from this.

"Gilbert! Papa! mon fr re! Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir rentrer la masion" I couldn't believe it I was giving up. I was saying I wasn't going to make it home! I was breaking and I didn't know what to do!

After we set up camp I got no sleep I felt like shit and everyone knew it.

00.27am Inland France.

I couldn't believe it out of Mattie's entire company he was the only one left! I had recived a message from the company ahead of us that he had been found and was going to be alright but he was breaking the war was breaking Mattie! I was moving through France to get to my brother I needed to make sure he was alright!

"Hang on mattie I'm coming!" I whispered.  
-

22:09 Canada

I paced the living room something was wrong terribly wrong. I needed to know Matt was okay I was worried shitless about him. War breaks people I should know my Uncle had been in the first war and when he came back he wasn't the same!

"Mattie, you better be alright! I'll kill you if you die!" I know it made no sence but it was all I could think of. I wanted my Matthew home. I wanted to sleep with him beside me and make sure nothing would hurt him but I couldn't he was out there on the battle field and I wasn't allowed to be out there because of the stupid government!

"Matthew come home Please!" I yelled out the window.

-  
So there you have it. Ugh I'm so OOC today I apoligise. I want Francis make his appeaence soon but I don't know when. I have some Ideas I just can't get Gilbert's character right saddly. this Needs to be edited too so like the last chapter ignore the spelling mistakes. So Mattie had a breakdown and I'm still waiting for votes to see if he'll live or die so VOTE!  
Merci!  
-Wings

Translations Ich glaube, ich h rte, wie jemand da dr ben. (German) I think I head someone over there.

Wir haben Unternehmen! (German) We have company!

Gilbert! Papa! mon fr re! Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir rentrer la maison (French) Gilbert! Papa! Brother! I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to make it home! 


	5. Paris,Memories and Making up

**Author's note: Okay so its kinda late at night and I can't sleep so I thought I would write. For some reason I think there is something in my mom's house I keep hearing bumps and feet and noises but I'm used to it...**

**So you guys want Mattie to live so far but this story isn't over yet and I'm just getting started. So I'm still winging it I'm not Wings for nothing So here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer- Wings: Hey Guys I don't feel like saying it I think I might cry.**

**Matthew: D..don't cry Lulu Please!**

**Gilbert: C'mon if you cry Lulu Mattie will cry then I'll have to deal with both of you.**

**Wings: F..fine I don't own Aph/Wph but I really wish I did**!  
-

**19:45 Paris, France**

I've barily managed to survive. though my house is in shambles I can still make it to my sons though that might be harder than I imagine at the moment. German soldiers are taking in may of the Parisians around as POWs and I for one will not be forced into one of their dreadful concentration camps. I have pulled together as many recorces in my home as I could mostly memories and some of the guns I kept stored in the attic. I look one more time at the picture I saved of mon Mathieu and his brother Alfred when they were younger and pray that they are home and not out on this battle field.

I wait until German troops pass by me and make my escape from the ruined city I once called home. Aruther had contacted me and gave me a route to escape the city so I could make it to America, only for a short time I would live there at least until the war was over. I close my ears off to the sounds of German propaganda spewing from the loudspeakers aroung Paris. Its spiddle and Shit that I do not wish to hear in the city of love!

Running and hiding behind charcole buildings and among dead bodies of Americans, British, and German Men mixed with heavy artilary I was almost ready to puke. But I am a dignified Frenchmen and I will not give up on my country. If I was younger and able to fight I would have but I was getting old and I could not fight!.

I think the only thing keeping me moving was the thought of seeing my family again. I missed Mathieu and Alfred and even that unbarable Aruther! With a heavy sigh I run from the city into the unknown of the battle field armed with only a pistol and a semi-automatic machine gun. I had a small amount of ammunition but it wasn't much and I was not a good shot either. It wasn't even ceritan that I would reach America once I got on the boat there were still German U-boats to worry about but I was prepared to die if it ment that if I survived I would be with the ones I loved again.

I jump at every explosion that comes to close and every shot fired around me but I keep going unseen by the German forces. I just hope I survive.

**01:46am Canada**

Kumajiro is just as restless as I am He walks back and forth between Matthew's room and the couch to the door waiting for the blond to come home. I lay in the bed we share and look at the white cealing gripping the sheets tightly in my fist. I can't sleep without thinking he's going to die and I wonder if this is how he feels or if he's already dead killed at the hands of one of the ruthless Germans he'd tried to escape. I wanted to be out there I had more experience than he had and I knew the laungeg I lived there for 19 years Gottsakes!

I want to kill something but there are no traitorous soldiers to kill around here and I have to watch what I do here or they might take me away and I want to see Matthew again. I grab a shirt from the closet and pull it over my head I think my hair grew a bit it needs to be cut and my eyes look a bit more red than normal.

Matthew always liked my eyes he'd said so a lot. I remember everything about him. His eyes his hair his scent all the planes of his body. EVERYTHING!

_***Warning Yaoi ahead skip over it if you don't like it***_

"Matthew, Whats wrong your quiet today?" I looked at him placing my head on his shoulder startling him from his thoughts. I smirked when he jumped and replied with a stuttered nothing. placing kisses along his neck I wrapped my arms around his waist. He really did look like a girl sometimes but that was one of the reasons I loved him so much.

He tried to wiggle away but I didn't allow it. Holding him tighter I chuckled as he let out a gasp. His neck was sensitive in places and I knew it. I turned him around and attached my lips to his and he let me search his mouth with my tongue. we had done this so many times before but I felt like this was the last time. in another day he was off to the war and I wanted to cry but the awesome me didn't cry Matthew did he did alot.

We staggered over to the couch and we parted for air I slipped my hand under the hem of his shirt and moved it across his chest, He gasped when my hand hit his nipple alreday pert I chickled and pushed him down attacking his neck with my teeth leaving marks. He was my Matthew no-one else could have him!

"Gi...Gilbert" he moaned as my free hand slid down his torso to his pants I licked my lips feeling the buldge already forming.

"Excited are we well I can take care of that Ja?" Matthew's cheeks lit up a bright red as I started Palming his Erection and I pulled moans from his lips.

"nnnn Gilllll~" His voice was so loud and sweet it was almost like he was singing and I felt myself get harder if that was even possible. I managed to discard both his and my own shirt and undid his pants. Placing kisses down his chest I smirked swirling my tongue around one nipple while playing with the other with one hand befor switching and pulling more moans from my Lover's mouth. I kissed further down his body and...

_***Hahaha LIME***_

A knock at the door pulled me out of my memories. Ludwig was here again to make sure I was okay I sighed and got up to answer the door.  
-

**06:56am Somewhere in France**.

I saw Mattie's group at first light and found out from the captain that he was still sleeping, He told me Mattie had a panic attack the night before and was I guess sick from it. Thomas told me to go check on him so I did just that. Mattie woke up about an hour later. We were in a safe area and so it was fine for him to sleep there were no Germans for a few miles. When Mattie looked at me he couldn't believe I was there. It took some convincing to tell him he wasn't dead.

"Alfred...You're really here you're alive" He looked overjoyed I smiled at him and hugged him tightly I had my baby brother thats all that mattered at the moment my brother was alive and I was going to make sure he stayed thet way until we got him. If papa was alive that was a plus but I just needed Mattie.

"Mattie I'm sorry I was such an ass to you about Gil I really am! I know he loves you and would never hurt you! I never shoud have said the things I said to you Please forgive me I never want to see you hurt thats all I was worried about you!" I said and started rambling. Mattie flicked me in the forehead and giggled.

"Al your babbling again" He said and hugged me "And I already forgave you I was just worried you were dead" He whispered. I ruffled his dirty hair and laughed.

"Idiot I'm a hero and heros don't die!" I said and that made him laugh. I was just glad to be with my brother again.  
-

**Note: So Francis makes his apprence here and Arthur will come in soon. Gilbert had a flashback about Mattie and Alfred and Mattie made up! Thats good enough for one night Right? so I'm gonna upload this and then I'm off to bed which tonight just so happens to be the couch in the spare room at mom's...Sooooooo Leave a comment PLEASE I'm really into this story! Remember to VOTE.**  
**-WINGS.**


	6. Hiding, hording and loving

**Author's note: So I'm finally home and have my old word program! I'm gonna contact my editor this week so she can check all my mistakes. I know my German sucks but that's because I use translators! So Hang in there.**

**18:34pm France.**

I think it's been a few hours since I fell asleep. I haven't dreamt but that's only because I'm not completely asleep. I can still hear Alfred talking to Thomas and I can still hear the wind. That's how I hear the yell of:

"GERMAN TANKS EVERYONE TAKE COVER!"

I jolted awake as Al stood up and grabbed the collar of my jacket. I gripped his arm making him let go and growled I could handle this myself and I was going to show that to him and everyone else.

"Al you take half the crew I'll take the other half and set up some bombs when the tanks roll through make sure you hide got it!" It wasn't a question it was an order. Al nodded and rounded up his half of them men and I took the others and grabbed all the grenades I could carry. I handed a few to each men and we hid and waited. They knew what to do I only hopped they did it right.

"Ready 3…2…1 Throw!" I yelled and chucked my first grenade hearing it clatter onto the space on the tank just below the turret gun and that was my sign "GET DOWN!" I yelled and all the men ducked under the rock line.

The explosion was amazing and My brother was out to take care of business with a flame thrower in hand he jumped onto the next tank his men cracking the hatch and jumping off so he could fire the well fire into it. I laughed as I saw the flaming men exit out the back "Flaming Nazis anyone?" I said and Al laughed. Walking back over to me he hugged me again I think he still felt bad but he knew all I wanted to do was get home to Gil.

**06:00am Canada.**

_I haven't moved from the side of the radio, even though it's now in shambles on the floor I heard the news this morning and when I heard it I grabbed a bat in the corner and smashed it to bits. Mattie's Company they were captured and it was likely he was dead the bodies had been recovered and they were reading off the names. I smashed it when they got to the third name. I didn't want to hear it! Mattie dead? To me it was inconceivable. But what if it was true he would want me to move on right?_

_Ludwig came over just then and took me to his house to see Feli and Romano. They always calmed me down. I was crying and the Awesome me never cried NEVER! But now was different Mattie was probably dead and I couldn't even figure out who had done it._

**16:50 pm French, Underground**

Damn brit never shows up ontime! I had been waiting at the rondezvous point for FOUR HOURS! and he had yet to make it here. I had eaten at least. I had remembered to bring food with me. 

I wanted to see Mathieu. no scratch that I NEEDED to see Mathieu I wanted to hold mon ange and craddle him like the baby I wished he still was. Arthur had taken my baby from me and told him that his languege was bad and that I was bad. all this because he hated me and didn't remember why he had married me! 

I stopped my mental rant when I heard loud footfall coming towards me. I hid in the darkness so whoever was there couldn't see me.

"Francis! Francis are you down here?" It was Arthur he was finally here. I stepped out of the shadows and met eyes with his but they were different than normal he looked...relieved! In seconds I was pulled to the smaller man in a hug as he sobbed, something Arthur did't do. I wrapped my arms around him. This must have been so hard for him this war and only after 20 years. 

"Francis oh Francis its awful it's worse than awful!" he said gripping onto my blue shirt. I looked at him confused.

"What is wrong mon petit lapin?"

...

_**00:12 **__**Bacqueville-en-Caux Hotel, Normandy, France**_

_**I was going to get Mattie home. I didn't care how selfish I was or how much I wanted my brother for myself. I would get him home to Gilbert and when that bastard hurt him well I would be the first one there to help. Mattie would be mine and I knew that he was mine to start with and he would always be just that...MINE!**_

_**I know it sounds weird that I'm talking about him like that but please I grew up with him and guess what I didn't want to give up my if you could say damsile. but now Gilbert had him that damned german. It was his people's fault that Mattie was here and I would not forgive that bastard.**_

_**At the moment Mattie was on my back sleeping as I walked. He was tired and I could carry him easier than my pack. I had the urdge to just kiss him but that would be bad for him and for me. I would have him soon enough.**_

_**back with Francis.**_

_**I had been looking for the damned frog all day and I couldn't find him in the twisting tunnels of the French underground. Next to that I was near tears. What if he'd been caught by the Germans? That French bastard was nothing compared to the mucle headed lunks with guns and I grew more worried. I think the man has no idea his sons are out there on the battle field and for all I know Matthew is dead his company had been captured and well I had little hope. **_

_**So this is how I found myself gripping tightly to my ex-husband and sobbing about how much I really loved him and how I thought my baby was dead.**_

_**"Francis Matthew I...I think he might be dead His company was taken by the Germans! I...I'm sorry" I yelled into the fabric of the man's shirt and I felt him go ridgid Matthew was always the one he got along with. He was the one able to speak to him in his native tongue. **_

_**"M...Mathieu is not dead. He's not! He can't be he's back home in Canada with mon ami Gilbert. Hes Not Dead!" the man was in histarics but I had to get him out and to the boat so I made him run. **_

_**Oh Matthew I hope you're still alive your papa sad to say Needs you.**_

_**TBC...  
**_

_**I know this one sucks it bounces around soooo much. Gomen-asai please forgive me I've been very sick lately and I'm almost done with school so once summer comes I'll be sure to Update more. **_

_**SORRY!**_


	7. Radios, Sleepless nights and Rejoicing

**Wing's notes of Authorness: ****Well hi there guys so has anyone relized how Alfred's attitude is changing well watch him okay he's gonna get worse. JUST A HINT XD.**

06:46 am Bacqueville-en-Caux Hotel, Normandy France.

"Thomas find a radio to call a plane or something" I said and placed the sleeping Mattie on a couch. Thomas gave a salute and ran off in search of a radio transmitter. I looked at Mattie again and played with his golden hair with my gloved fingers. I hated having to share him I felt like I as a five year old who didn't want to share his favorite toy and in this case it happend to be my baby brother.

"Yo Hero I found one!" Thomas yelled and snapped me back to reality I grabbed the brick like object and shooed Thomas off to help John leaving only me and a sleeping Mattie. I placed the radio on the ground and sat on my knees still tall enough to lean over the Canadian. He was my brother but I still wanted him.

"Oh Mattie why can't you love me back?" I asked pulling him from the couch into my lap and cradling him. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me confused for a moment before relizing where he was.

"Al where are we?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders pulling his head to my shoulder "Relax Mattie we'll be home soon" I whispered and he smiled. Probably thinking about that dirty German!

"Al," His soft voice broke my thoughts and I looked at him. "Do you think we'll get back okay?" he was worried and I wanted to reassure him.

"Of corse we'll get back fine Mattie I'm a hero remember" I said puffing out my chest and it made him giggle.

"Right Al your the hero" He repeated I nodded.

For now Mattie was mine. 

20:44 Engilsh war ship (Sorry don't remember names right now)

_Mathieu Dead? that couldn't be Mathieu was back home in Canada with Gilbert and Ludwig. He had written to me about how he didn't want to get involved in the war. How he loved Gilbert too much to get involved. So there was no way Mathieu was dead I wanted to prove that to Arthur but he wouldn't listen to me and kept saying I should sleep._

_But he was the only one sleeping. It felt like the old days before the devorice with Arthur tucked into my side wrapped in my arms. I'd missed this. Maybe we could make it work this time. But I would leave that till morning._

_For now we would sleep _

_**09:56 am Normandy, France**_

_**Alfred had been acting weird since he found me I can't be anywhere without him following and it's starting to scare me. He still hates Gil I can see it in his eyes everytime he looks at me he has that look. It scares me he's being posesive like he used to be. when we were childern he would do everything to deture any attention away from me that's why I became invisable as you might say Dad and Papa forgot about me for a while and well it wasn't pleasent.**_

_**But Alfred says we'll be home soon he radioed a plane and they were sending us reinforcements from Britian so I would be able to see Gil again soon. I couldn't wait.**_

_**12:34pm Canada**_

**I heard the best news today. Mattie my Bridie would be home soon. Ludwig had the raido on and the news started spewing things but when I heard ther was one person that had been saved from the Germans I was glad and I waited for the name.**

**"Matthew Williams" **

**I jumped for joy like a housewife Which I am NOT but just knowing my Mattie was safe was enough to help me sleep. For the first time in Days I slept soundly without distubence.**

**AN/ There this should make up for the last chapters suckiness. Thanks for all the comments I'm so happy people like this story its my motivation to keep it going. I have a twist in store for you so PAY ATTENTION!**


	8. Maddness saddness and bad feelings

**AN/ This chapter contains "Americest" (Thank you hetalian I love this word) and Rape. There is a lot of Angst and depression and well all around CRYING. Yaoi BL no like no read. Gratzi!**

_**15:34 pm Normandy, France.**_

_**there are only 4 of us left. An attack by the Germans has left us with only me and Mattie, Thomas and John. I sent them off to go wait for the planes. Mattie is asleep but he won't be for long. I've made up my mind Mattie is MINE and mine alone. I refuse to give him back to Gilbert. That ungreatful German doesn't deserive Mattie! **_

_**"Mattie wake up" I say shaking his shoulder and his eyes flicker open. He smiles at me and I smile back. I believe that what I'm going to do is for the best and well I'm the Hero and whatever I say is right!**_

_**"Mattie do you love me?" I ask and he cocks his head to the side giving me a questioning look. **_

_**"Yeah I love you Al! What would give you the idea I didn't?" He's confused and I smile grabbing his chin with my hand tilting it so he's looking at me. **_

_**"Then if you love me you'll stay with me Mattie. You'll be mine forever and stay with me and not go back to that damned German" I said and Mattie's eyes grew. He was pushing at my hand and his eyes were cloudy with tears.**_

_**"Al how can you say that. Your my brother. G..Gil is my Lover!" I growled 'LOVER' how dare that German take my baby broher well that wasn't going to last long.**_

_**"I'll just have to change that" I said and pressed my lips to his. He was quiverring and trying to push me away. I grabbed his arms and pressed them to the ground so he couldn't fight me. I trailed my lips down his cheek and across his cheek. Tears had already started to fall down his face but I knew it was only because that Bastard had brainwashed him into thinking he loved him.**_

_**"A..Al stop it stop now!" He was yelling at me! Mattie never yelled at me. I let go of one of his hands and raised my now free hand bringing it down across his cheek. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the room and Mattie went silent his eyes wide and his hand going to his now red cheek. I smirked and pressed my lips back to his throat bitting on the pules point and sucking. He was still in shock and that allowed me to rid him of his Jacket and shirt showing me the expance of his torso. I removed his belt and grabbed his arms pulling them above his head and winding the belt around his slim girlish wrists. I wasn't going to let him escape.**_

_**15:40 pm Normandy, France.**_

**He hit me Al actuilly hit me! My brother was above me and he wanted to rape me! How was this happening? I lay there in shock as his lips attacked my body, my wrists bound with my own belt. **

**"Alfred Jones stop this!" I yelled kicking at him with booted feet but it did little. He was determined. He had taken out his knife and lodged it into the ground making it hard to pull it from the earth and hooke the belt around it. I couldn't get away. **

**"Brother stop!" I yelled again but it was futile. He was pulling off my boots and I could see the buldge in his pants this was really happening it wasn't a nightmare I couldn't just wake up and be asleep next to Gilbert.**

**He threw my boots to the side and started on my pants. pushing them down quickly and attacking my lips again as his hands worked on my shaft. **

_**15:50 pm Normandy, France.**_

_**Mattie's body was all mine there was not Damned German albino around to take him from me. I wouldn't allow it. I removed my own pants once I discarded Mattie's and lined myself at his entrence. He started flaling then.**_

_**"Mattie stop moving!" I yelled and pushed in. He cried out but if that is what needed to happen so that German could never touch him again then so be it! He was so damned tight and going in raw didn't make it any better but it made me feel closer to him nothing in between us. He was crying saying it hurt but I didn't care as long as he was MINE. I was moaning at the tightness moaning out his name and going faster. Soon I came in him and pulled out collapsing next to him. he was bleeding and crying. I kissed him again and cleaned him up and redressed him. as I was finishing getting dressed the other 2 came back telling me the plane was here. Mattie had fallen asleep crying and I picked him up going with the men and smiling. **_

_**Told you Mattie would be mine!**_

**04:37 am Canada.**

**Something felt wrong like Mattie was hurt. I don't know what it was but according to the Radio Matthew was coming home tomorrow. But still I would have to be sure to check him out first thing when I saw him tomorrow. **

**Ludwig and Feli were sleeping and Lovi was in the other room with Antonio. I grabbed Kumajiro's leash attaching it to his collar and going for a run in the cold morning.**

**Maybe I could think better out there.  
**

_An/ Didn't I tell you to watch out for Alfred. Yes he raped mattie T.T I'm sorry its the climax of the whole thing it leads to the end. If you can figure out what happens I'll gove you a COOKIE!_

_Sorry its so short but I had to get it out of my head._


	9. Shot gun blast a kick in the ass

**Author's note: Didn't I tell you guys to watch Alfred yeah he's an asshole and we all know it! So this is another improtant part. Its sad to write this but I must! So Enjoy**

**07:00 Am Canada.**

**Stepping off the plan back in Canada I held the still sleeping Mattie. I don't regret what I did but I know in the long run I will. But it was for the good of my brother and me. Thomas and John are heading to anoter plane to get back to the states but I'm going to wait till Mattie wakes up so I can have him get his things and bring him back with me. **

**"Mattie wake up c'mon we have to go home" I say and his eyes flutter and he looks like he's going to cry again. He'll get over it. **

**"Let go of me! Put me down you bastard!" He yells and I growl that damned German still has him under his mind control. **

**"Matthew! Matthew where are you!" Oh great speak of the devil and he shall appear the white haired bastard comes out of nowhere with his Nazi brother and Italian henchmen like Hitler himself to me. **

**"Gilbert. Gil get him away from me!" No never Mattie won't get away I won't allow it he's mine I saved him and I love him! Gilbert runs over and grabs Mattie pulling him from me and glares at me with his evil red eyes. **

**"What did you do to him bastard? What did you do to Matthew?" he's yelling and Mattie is crying his knees shaking and I reach out to pull him back.**

**"I'm saving him from you Nazi bastard"**

**"Shut up Al you've gone insane. Just let me go home!" That was it how dare them. I was the hero the one who found Mattie the one who deserved the one he wanted Mattie was Mine and not Gilbert's. I grabbed Mattie's arm draging him away from Gilbert. **

**"Mattie we're going home back to the states. say goodbye to these bastards and we're leaving" Mattie glared at me. **

**"NO I'm staying here in Canada with my Family" He yelled and hugged Gilbert tightly I growled and pulled out my gun aiming it at the albino bastard and pulling the trigger. The shot blasted and there was blood everywhere.**

**07:15 am Canada.**

**In the seconds after Al had pulled his gun I had mine out and before he even had a chance to aim properly at Gil I had shot him straight in the heart. Tears poured down my face. I'd had to shoot my own brother and now his body lay there in front of me lifeless blood pooling around him. **

**Gilbert's hand flew over my eyes but I'd already seen too much. But in the back of my mind I was thinking he'd deserved this for the Rape and the names he'd called Gil. For hurting me and the rest of us. **

**"G...Gilbert I...I...He..You" the words wouldn't come out I couldn't do anything and my knees gave out.**

**"I killed my own brother!" I was sobbing now and Gilbert held onto me kissing my forehead telling me everything was alright.**

**"Mathieu? Mathieu what hap-" Papa that was Papa's voice. His qestion stopped when he saw Alfred laying there dead and Arthur followed behind him "What happened?"**

**I looked at them and swollowed thickly.**

**"He he'd gone mad he was trying to take me away from Gilbert. Dad Papa he raped me and he was going to shoot Gil so I...I" Papa's hand was shaking but he rested it on my head as did Dad.**

**"It's alright now lad We understand some people aren't ment to see the harsh realities of war" Arthur said and papa nodded.**

**"Mathieu go home with them and rest we shall take Alfred and burry him" I nodded and Gil took my hand turning to his brother and the Italian men. They looked at me and we walked off towards Ludwig's and Gilbert's cars.**

**Home a place I hadn't been in over a year. I collapsed on the couch and nuzzled into Gil's side Kumajiro coming to see me. I'd missed the bear like dog and hugged him.**

**Gilbert kissed me and I knew things would be alright.**

NOTE: So now Mattie is home and Alfred is dead well hey I guess he deserved it. So tell me what you think and I'll put up the next chapter which I think is the end. if you have any Ideas for a fic you want me to write please tell me...or if you wanna Rp I can do that too I think FF's always turn out better with 2-3 people working on it.


	10. May he rest in pieces

Author's note: Sorry to say this is the last one. But I've started up a new story about Feliciano and Ludwig (Because I RP Feli when I'm bored) and well I'm glad I could come up with a few memorable lines in here. Thank you to everyone who read this and commented I really liked reading them!

ONWARD!

mind you this is going to be VERY short! its like a wrap up.

12:45 Pm Canada.

Alfred's Funneral was a week after he'd died. For some reason I couldn't truly forgive him. Though I understand what the war had done to him well humans are selfish people and I couldn't forget what he'd done to me and almost done to Gilbert.

"Let him rest in peace" The preist had said and we all watched as my brother's body was lowered into the ground to decompose and be eaten by bugs a reality most people couldn't live with.

"Let him rest in pieces" I whispered throwing a flower into the hole. I'd trusted him and well he'd litteraly fucked me over. I didn't pride myself in killing him but I think all in all it was better for us just like he'd thought taking me away from Gil was a good idea.

Dad and Papa were back together and it seemes they're getting along better now than they used to which in my eyes is a blessing. Feliciano and Ludwig are getting married and I'm glad I'd been waiting for that to happen since I met them! But Gilbert had yet to say anything like that to me though I'm not rushing it.

Driving away from the gravesite I rested my head on Gil's arm and he smiled.

"Everything is better now birdie" He said and I nodded He was right everything was better now.


End file.
